


The Mood Shatters and Burns

by RhythmickRobot (rhythmickorbit)



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flamewar is so stupid but god Shadow Striker adores her, Fluff and Smut, I dont care tho, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Probably ooc, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/RhythmickRobot
Summary: Flamewar has a tendency to start unrelated conversations during interface. She's lucky Shadow Striker loves her so much.
Relationships: Flamewar/Shadow Striker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Mood Shatters and Burns

Shadowstriker clenched her jaw as charge coursed up and down her circuits, her limbs twitching every so often. She rested her hand on the back of Flamewar’s head, who was occupied by the space between her legs. She tried not to bite her glossa too hard as pressure grew behind her abdomen, growing by the minute, until she almost felt undone— 

“Mmmph. Mmph. Mmm,” Flamewar interrupted Shadow Striker's inner reverie, her vocalizations muffled. The odd movement of her mouth, unlike the more rhythmic motions from before, almost made Shadow Striker squirm. She scowled.

“Are you hurt?”

“Mm-mm,” Flamewar said, not moving from her place at Shadow Striker’s valve.

As much as she was disinclined to do so, Shadow Striker gently shoved Flamewar away from her. Her valve was hit with the sudden chill of the air, and her circuits felt like they were whining from the loss of contact. Flamewar’s face was halfway covered with Shadow Striker’s lubricant, something that would have been arousing had it not been for the circumstances that lead up to this. In her spark of sparks-- perhaps somewhat less deeply-- she felt concern.

“Are you okay?” Shadow Striker reiterated, staring Flamewar right into her bewildered optics. "Do you want to stop?"

“Me? Yeah. More than okay, actually-- and of _course_ I don't want to stop, dummy. Why do you ask?” Head tilted, lips quirked adorably to the side, eyebrows raised in that mildly irritating way. Shadow Striker wondered how she had ended up interfacing with, much less _loving_ someone so stupid.

“You were saying something? It sounded urgent.”

“Ohhh, you didn’t hear me?” Flamewar’s face broke into an amused grin. "I thought I was talking pretty loudly."

“Flamewar. When your face is shoved into my valve and thus muffled by every inch of plating between there and my audials…? I couldn't hear you _then_ and I wouldn't be able to hear you _now._ "

“I was _saying_ that we should trick Blackjack into going to the wrong landing bay tomorrow,” Flamewar said, finger absently tracing the seams on Shadow Striker’s thigh that somehow kept her charge up. “And fill said landing bay with grenades— but with a twist that you’ll _love—_ they’re filled with helium and will make his vocalizer fritz like _pit._ ”

“And you thought of that _now_ because…?”

“We’re having fun now and I want to have fun with you later?” That trickster smile returned as Flamewar wrapped her arms around Shadow Striker’s hips. “And I _always_ want to talk to you and I like messing with Blackjack?”

“I will choose to ignore the last part,” Shadow Striker rolled her optic in exasperation, but cracked a small smile. “Must interfacing with you always bring a new ordeal?”

“One more fun than the next!” Flamewar exclaimed in a singsong voice, optics undeniably happy, before pressing her face in Shadow Striker’s valve once more. The pressure began to build once again, more intensely than the previous round— Shadow Striker couldn’t help but let hot air out of her vents as her hips bucked slightly, fingers digging into Flamewar’s helm. All irritation, both feigned and genuine almost completely melted away as she was finally _released_ into overload, letting out a grunt as the tide of overwhelming pleasure flowed through her.

Her body slackened, cuing Flamewar’s movement to her side. Shadow Striker was vaguely aware of arms wrapping around her as her sensors flickered back online. She glanced down at her partner’s tacky form, at the soft gaze that never lost its mischevious edge. She smirked slightly, easily nudging Flamewar under her as she shifted her position.

“Revenge,” Shadow Striker said, vocalizer deepening as her fingers brushed lightly down Flamewar’s sides, making her shiver.

“You’ll get to hear about the new weaponry we’re getting in tomorrow,” Flamewar managed to retort, grinning as she received a well-deserved flick to the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very important conversation I had on the Sapphic Robot Central server and a concept I just had to write about,,
> 
> Alternate title: "Shadow Striker regrets her life decisions but not that much because flamewar is cute and hot and violent and thats all she needs in a woman"
> 
> Shadow Striker loves her chatty gremlin of a gf, try to change my mind
> 
> Also I've never written NSFW content like this so!! I hope it turned out okay~ Might do more content like this in the future, though? I'm definitely going to keep it under RhythmickRobot, though, to separate it from my other stuff!


End file.
